The Notebook
by MoonGuardianLuna
Summary: After a long day at the theme parks and zoo, Darien and Serena return to Darien’s apartment. After putting Serena to bed, Darien discovers one of his girlfriend’s most prized possessions…a notebook that she had gotten in her younger days. What secre
1. The Notebook Synopsis

The Notebook Synopsis  
  
After a long day at the theme parks and zoo, Darien and Serena return to Darien's apartment. After putting Serena to bed, Darien discovers one of his girlfriend's most prized possessions...a notebook that she had gotten in her younger days. What secrets does this notebook hold? What new insight does it give Darien about his girlfriend? To find out what is in the Notebook you are going to have to read. 


	2. The Notebook

Title: The Notebook Author: Kristen Rated: PG Disclaimer: Those character of the television and graphic book series Sailor Moon that are used in this work of fiction do not belong to me. They are copyrighted. However, all the poems that are also used in this work of fiction are of my own creation and copyrighted. I would be highly appreciative if you did not display them anywhere else. Now, set and enjoy.  
  
The Notebook  
  
Darien placed a sleeping Serena on his bed. They had just return from an outing to the zoo and amusement park. Serena had done enough running around for the both of them. She could sleep for at least two days straight. Serena rolled over facing him. She looked so much like an angel to him. Her hair was a little wet from the rain earlier. He had taken his coat off holding it over the both of them as the stood looking at the tigers, but his girlfriend was enjoying herself too much to stay put under the coat. Darien reached over brushing a strain of hair from her face, he thought she was so beautiful.  
  
Looking at the alarm clock Darien thought it best to start dinner. Walking into the living room he noticed on of Serena's spiral notebooks setting on the coffee table. It was the one she was writing in before they had left. He picked it up studying it. It had all sorts of doodles and sketches on it. Different things were written on it too. There was also cut out of newspapers, and magazines and others things she seemed to be able to get her hands on. He partially liked the drawing of the dragon setting on a rock with beware written under it. Underneath it was drawn Tuxedo Mask's mask over a rose. In the top right corner out of the way Serena had taken eraser writing "Serenaë­© Stuff" Underneath that was written "Private" and "Junk" Darien didn't usually read any of Serena's stuff with out her knowing. Anything he read of hers was usually homework or test, which she failed or barely passed.  
  
Being drawn to read the notebook, Darien sat down on the couch opening it. In Serena's neatest handwriting at whatever time she wrote it was printed:  
  
Property of :  
Serenity.  
Please return if found.  
1015 Williams Dr.  
Tokyo, Japan 2021  
  
On the first page was an entry as if a Dairy or Journal. It read as follows:  
  
I am not sure what to do with you now that I have bought you. Do I use  
you as a Journal or Dairy? Should I write my most secret thoughts in  
you and lock you up. Or should I use you as a sketchbook to draw all  
the creatures, people, and places from my imagination in. Why not  
write stories or poems in you. Mrs. Kime says I am a good writer and  
might I have books by the dozens on the shelves and will be one of the  
world's most famous writers. But, Mr. Goodies says I am a good drawer  
and that one day I well have my own anima magna on the shelves. They  
both believe in me. But I need a place to write my secrets like what  
guy I think is the cutest or who I have a secret crush on. Man! What  
am I saying! I am too young to think about boys! Am I? Back on track  
Serenity.  
  
Serenity. Where did I come up with such a nickname for myself? That is  
one of my biggest secrets. Whenever I talk to myself I refer to myself  
as Serenity. I guess I just like the way it sounds and rolls off the  
tongue. My parents think that I have an imaginary friend again. Come  
on I am passed that stage of my life I am in the third grade. You  
know, it is amazing that I know all these big words. Guess studying  
dose pay off. May have to try it again in my future, but right now all  
I am concerned with is what to do you, Notebook.  
  
I got you and I don't know what to do with you? Why not just do a  
little of everything in you. It took me this long to get you. I don't  
see why I can't put anything in you because I can't figure out what to  
do with you. I'll just have to see what I want to put in you as time  
goes by. My secrets, my writings, my drawings, and other things.  
  
Love,  
Serena Usagi Tuskino,  
May 14, 1992  
  
Darien was surprised. Serena had wanted this notebook for so long and didn't really know what to do with. He was shocked that she had kept it for so long. But what did she put in it? He wondered. He hadn't known that Serena could write. He knew she draw up a lot of notebook paper on occasion. Mrs. Kime and Mr. Goodies sure did have a positive effect on her. They helped her on the right track. Serena studying on her own was another thing that was a surprise. Like her parents, he too had to threaten her sometimes to get her to study for major test. now she enjoyed studying, sometimes. Maybe it was because he kissed her every time she got an answer right. Darien turned the page to discover a sketch of a sunset on the ocean a few sea gulls flying over the water. The drawing had a little scrabble on it in the right hand corner and dated a week after Serena had wrote on the first page.  
  
The first five pages, front and back, were of drawing. They were of different things, but Serena had done the sea sunset three more time adding a ship a busy peer, more sea gulls, clouds, and a reflection of the sun and other items on the water. She was talented when it came to drawing. Darien thought. Mr. Goodies was right. After the tenth drawing it seemed Serena's attention turned more to writing than anything else. They had started off with little paragraphs about things off the top of her head. She wrote free- hand-style not caring about grammar, punctuation, or spelling. Sure the handwriting wasn't real neat, but when Serena had started writing in the notebook she was practicing her cursive. As he read deeper Serena writing skills improved. She started using correct punctuation and spelling. Her little paragraph stories became longer taking up pages. Her cursive was a lot better. Over time it developed into the handwriting he was used to seeing. At the end of every story, drawing, she made a little scrabble, signed her name, and dated it. Among her drawings and writing were her dairy/ journal entries and private thoughts. As he went throughout the notebook he discovered she added something else to her stuff. She started writing the time it was written. It was one of these entries that had caught Darien's attention next.  
  
August 15, 1995  
  
Just started junior high today. All my teachers seem nice and okay.  
But that Mr. Thompson, I think I can do with out. I heard from my baby-  
sitter, Anna, that middle school is hard, but compared to high school  
it is a breeze and that Mr. Thompson isn't as bad as he wants you to  
think. If I treat him with respect than he won't be so hard to deal  
with.  
  
I like the idea of middle school. It's a place where a child stuck  
between being a young adult and a little child can go. It's a place  
between elementary school and high school where it feels that it is  
only for us per-teens and no one else.  
  
I ran into some one today on the way to school. I ran into very cute  
seventeen- or maybe eighteen year- old eleventh-grader high school  
student. I can tell he was one of those ages and in that grade. But I  
like to think he is only seventeen years old- only a five-year  
difference between our ages. Dad still wouldn't go for it. He says I  
can't date until I am in my late thirties. There goes my chance of  
having kids. Another of my biggest dreams to have a family.  
  
Back to the topic of this guy. He appears to be at five-feet to five-  
foot-two- inches tall. He has dark black hair, with bangs that cover  
his forehead- I think he'd look more mysterious if they came down to  
his eyebrows. His eyes. Ooh those eyes; I could drown forever in those  
dark ice-blue eyes. They are so mysterious, but I cannot tell what his  
feelings like I can with other people when I look into them. I would  
do almost anything to be able to look into them forever. I think he  
might be a really cool guy to run into every day.  
  
School 12:30 PM  
  
Boy was I wrong about Darien Mamour Chibi - that guy I ran into this  
morning on the way to school. He is cold hearted- most likely he  
doesn't have a heart, if he does it's of stone. The nerve of that guy,  
he doesn't even know me and goes call me Meatball Head. The sound of  
him calling me Meatball Head makes me want to wrap my hands around his  
throat and straggle him. But at the same time I like him calling me  
Meatball Head. I wonder what it would sound like with him calling me  
Serenity. I bet it sounds so much better coming from his lips than  
mine. I wonder if it's possible for a girl to have a crush on two  
people.  
Andrew Montgomery + Serenity =?  
Darien Mamour Chibi + Serenity =?  
- After school 4:59 PM  
Love,  
Serena Usagi Tusknio, 13  
  
Darien smiled as he read the dairy entry. "So the first time we met wasn't in the arcade. It was on the street. The first day of my sophomore year. I had been running late. I was running down the street than into that very cute girl, now asleep in my bed." Darien thought.  
  
He turned the page to find a picture. It was a sketch of him as Prince Endymion down in pen with no mistakes or anything. Underneath it read: The Man in My Dreams. Darien looked the picture over for a minute than turned the notebook over to see what was on the next page. It was a poem. Just as he started to read it the doorbell rang. Darien dropped the notebook on the coffee table.  
  
He peered through the peep hole to see his best friend, Andrew Montgomery, on the other side with a stack of books in his hands. "Hi, Andrew," Darien greeted and he opened the door. Seeing that Andrew was struggling to balance the books, Darien removed several.  
  
"Hey," Andrew replied letting out a breath as Darien took the books. Andrew was a year older than Darien and the two had been friends since Darien was in the third grade. The orphanage classrooms were packed so they sent some of their students to the local public school. Darien was one of those students.  
  
"What's with the books?" Darien asked walking into the living room. He placed the books on the kitchen table.  
  
"Remember, you told me that Professor Hooper had assigned these books for you to read. I told you that instead of making you go out and spend a hundred plus dollars on them I'd give you mine for a total of fifty dollars. Now you know that is a good deal for some college books that have been used. They are in pretty good conduction considering what they have been through. They haven't been written in. You know me, I prefer to write my notes in notebooks." Andrew said. "Oh, one question."  
  
"Hmm..." Darien said looking up from one of the textbooks.  
  
"Can I, please, use your bathroom?"  
  
Darien laughed. "Man my house is your house. Just put the seat down when your done."  
  
After Andrew had disappeared into the back of the apartment Darien pulled his wallet and started to count out fifty dollars. A minute or two later Andrew reappeared whipping his heads on a paper towel.  
  
"I notice Serena back there. What you guys do for her to be knocked out?" Andrew questioned, a large smile on his face.  
  
"Went to the zoo and amusement park." Darien replied handing Andrew the fifty dollars.  
  
"You're kidding me. The zoo did that to her."  
  
"You know Serena. She's got a lot of energy."  
  
Darien walked Andrew to the door.  
  
"Thanks for the books."  
  
"Thanks for my rent money."  
  
After Andrew had left Darien went to check on the angel sleeping in his bed. He lent against the door frame and watched her sleep for a few more minutes. Serena rolled over to the edge of the bed mumbling something about food. "Serena, always thinking about food." Darien thought. He watched as she rolled back to the middle of the bed after which he left.  
  
The notebook still sat on the coffee table were he had left it. Darien made himself comfortable on the couch. Picked up the stereo remote and flicked through the CDs in it until he came across something that suited his mood. Than he picked up the notebook and began to read the last entry again. " She liked me even before she really knew me." He said aloud.  
  
The next entry was a poem entitled, So Close Yet So Far  
  
His hair,  
Darker than night,  
His eyes,  
deep and mysterious,  
as if they were the sea.  
  
I feel as if I've seen those eyes before  
Somewhere near yet so far  
  
His voice,  
Deep and comforting  
The words he speak,  
Spoken with love  
I feel as though,  
I've heard that voice before  
His hands are big, strong, and soft  
In his arms I feel safe  
Like nothing can harm me  
During the day or during the night  
Anytime I feel safe with him  
Whenever I'm with him  
The man in my dreams  
  
"Keep your promise."  
"Set me free again."  
"Help me."  
"Find the Silver Imperial Crystal."  
"Come back to me, Princess."  
He calls to me  
  
Promise?  
What promise?  
Sat you free from what?  
Are you in danger?  
Silver Imperial Crystal?  
Tell me why do I feel as if I know you?  
Tell me why?  
Why do you seem so close yet far away?  
  
His hands cup my face  
And his thumbs whip away my tears  
He holds me close  
I can hear his heart beating  
Beating strong for his Princess  
Wherever she is.  
I only wish  
It were beating for me and not her  
Whoever she is?  
  
"Don't cry." He says in a soothing and comfortable voice.  
"All shall be answered soon."  
He kisses my forehead  
I watch him fade away from me  
  
What promise?  
Sat you free from what?  
Are you in danger?  
Silver Imperial Crystal?  
Tell me why do I feel as if I know you?  
Tell me why?  
Why do you seem so close yet far away?  
  
I sense him,  
in my dreams,  
Each night.  
  
Each night he stands  
on the edge of my dreams  
So close yet so far  
  
"Who are you?" I call to him.  
He watches me as my dream plays out  
  
Always from the shadows  
So close yet so far away from me  
  
I feel as if I know him  
But who is he?  
  
All I know is he will always be:  
So close yet so far.  
  
Serena Usagi Tuskino, 13  
November 7, 1995,  
4:50 AM  
  
Darien was amazed. Mrs. Kime was right Serena had a talent for writing. Both of her teachers did. But what surprised him most was the fact that like him, she had been having dreams. Dreams of her beloved prince as he dreamed of his beloved princess. They were both having dreams of each other and never knew. Both of them were calling out to the other to be set free, again. He was learning so much about his Usako through her writes and drawings. What other surprises did this notebook of hers have to teach him of his beloved Moon Princess. He flipped through the notebook. The next handfuls of pages were drawings. Than he came across dairy entries entitled TOP SECERT.  
  
September 26, 1996  
  
I met Luna, a talking black cat with an upside down crescent moon on  
her forehead. Through her I met one of my many destinies. To be Sailor  
Moon, defender of love and justice. I had my first battle as the  
Pretty Suited Sailor Scout when a nega-monster attacked Molly's  
mother's jewelry shop. The nega-monster comes from the Nega-verse -  
another universe of negatively ruled by an evil queen named Beryl. And  
a nega-monster is a creature Queen Beryl's generals send to collect  
energy. This sounds totally cool and confusing at the same time.  
  
The battle didn't go well, but with the help and a peep talk from  
Tuxedo Mask I beat the nega-monster and spent the night fighting off  
others. I hope Tuxedo Mask is on my side and that I am not the only  
scout out there.  
  
Love,  
Serenity, 15  
AKA Sailor Moon  
2:00 AM  
  
April 7, 1997  
  
Another Sailor Scout has made the scene. THANK YOU!!! She is called  
Sailor Mercury. Her real name is Ami Mizune. She just transferred to  
our school and is a real brain- I mean that in a good way. Wish I was  
that smart. I'd probably be if I didn't play video games at the arcade  
all the time. Only reason why I go there anymore is to run into Darien  
and get in some pity little fight, which I always walk away from  
crying. Sometimes he can really hurt me. Why is it every time that I  
write a journal entry I end up talking about Darien Mamour Chibi? I  
can't be in love with the guy. Wonder if it is possible to be in love  
with three guys? Where was Tuxedo Mask during today's battle? Did he  
think that because there was a second scout I wouldn't need his help?  
Was the other night the last I would see him? Please I hope not.  
Darien Mamour Chibi + Serenity =?  
Tuxedo Mask + Sailor Moon =?  
Andrew Montgomery + Serenity =?  
  
Love,  
Serenity, 15  
Sailor Moon  
7:30 PM  
  
Darien turned the page, more drawing and stories. For a very odd reason he wasn't reading everything in the notebook or paying attention to the drawings like he had started to. It like he was being drawn to different parts of the notebook. Finally he stopped flipping pages. Another poem. This one entitled ë°ªtar Locket, Where is Your Music Taking My Heart and I?  
  
It's music  
It's melody  
They're both familiar to me  
Its song is guiding my heart  
I know where it is taking me  
To my one true love.  
Could it possibly be him?  
The young man  
The one I hide my feelings from  
Oh Star Locket  
where is your music taking my heart and I  
  
Serenity, 16  
January 3, 1998  
12:00 AM  
  
Another TOP SERCET entry followed.  
  
April 14,1998  
  
Sailor Moon, Sailor Mercury, and Luna have been a team for one whole  
year, but today another scout has appeared. Sailor Mars AKA Rei Hino,  
a priestess at the Cherry Hill Temple- a local temple on this side of  
town. Rei seems to be okay. She's real bossy and mean sometimes but  
there are some qualities about her that I wish I had. Like her ability  
to take charge and not be afraid of danger. She doesn't cry and run  
like I do. Our friendship hasn't gotten off on the right foot. We seem  
to disagree a lot, but I hear that must good friendships start like  
that. Maybe one day in the future we will be the best of friends.  
  
That is also said that a relationship like that between a man and  
woman can become something. Like the relationship between Darien and  
myself. I hope that a relationship dose come from that. Yet at the  
same time I feel as though I am going to be sick if I fall for him. Do  
I like him or not? I need to make up my mind before it's too late.  
  
Love,  
Serenity, 16  
8:00 PM  
  
Darien smiled the entry had started out talking about Rei and found its way to talking about Serena and him. About them maybe being able to have a relationship. If Darien had read this notebook a few years ago he'd have thought Serena to be crazy, maybe. At the same time she was trying to straighten out her feeling for him, he was trying to straighten out his feeling for her. Serena had not been the only one hiding her feels. He had been hiding his too. It seemed to have took her less time to figure it out. Darien had always gone to the arcade to sat on a booth and watch her play Sailor V games until she was broke. Darien remembered always being jealous of Andrew because Serena talked to him in a nice, sweet, calm, loving voice. Where as when it came to Darien she was usually yelling or walking away crying because of something he said. But no, now she talked to Darien the same way that she had talked to Andrew so many years before, but with more love.  
  
Darien turned the page. There was another story. He was about to turn to something else when noticed that the handwriting was different from that of the other entries. It had also been written in pencil. The wording had been smudged in some area but it was still readable.  
  
Dearest Serena,  
  
I had a terrible day to. No one would pay any attention to me.  
Not even my beloved. But the night was much worst. Allow for me to  
explain. You see, I had decided that before dinner I would ride once  
more across the countryside. Not to far from the palace. After all no  
one would have noticed my disappearing for a no more than an hour.  
Alas, you know me. I have a wild, restless spirit and to ride Shadow  
is the greatest of my joys and so, I accidentally stayed with my horse  
much longer than was expected. The Earth was clear in the sky when I  
decided I had best turn back. Than something, a Silver Serpent mostly,  
startled Shadow causing for him to rise upon his hind legs to deposit  
me in a mud puddle before racing a good distance way. I recovered  
enough to pursue him on foot and did catch him and settle his nerves.  
But how was I to, now, return to the palace without anyone knowing  
that I had been outside the palace without permission? Yet, I managed  
it.  
I thought it best to return to my room through the garden. Alas, who  
should be awaiting my arrival, but that arrogant crowned prince of  
Earth, Endymion. Not wanting to be caught I hide myself in the bushes.  
Never once did her waver from his position at the water fountain nor  
his gaze towards my hiding place. As I set her writing, I am left to  
believe that he was aware of my form hidden in the shadows. Although,  
it is spring, there had been a frigid wind through out the day. And  
with the sun having gone from the sky and my wet clothing I felt the  
chill to be most unbearable. There was sounds coming from my barren  
stomach as well.  
Finally, after only the gods know how many minutes, Endymion had  
turned his back to me. I burst from the bushes in a fluttered of  
silver and green leaves and ran as fast as my numb legs could carry  
me. Yet, it was not enough to prevent Endymion from taking me up in  
his arms and bound me by the wrist. I feel to the ground; a dam having  
been burst. The remaining hours could not possible be any worse than  
what had suffered this night.  
"Serenity, where have you been? Everyone is waiting and worried. What  
has happened to bring tears to your face?" He asked releasing me from  
his strong grip and dropping beside me. I commenced to explain what  
had happened. He wrapped his warm arms about me; pulling so close to  
him that I could hear the strong rhythmic beatings of his heart.  
Endymion rocked me until I had ceased to cry and than lead me to the  
fountain and helped to wash my face. I cannot say as to what had  
happened between the two of us, alas only thing that I can remember is  
being back in his embrace and mouth so close to mine that I could his  
breath than his lips.  
  
Darien could only set and stare that entry. It was not as story as he thought at first. It had been a dairy entry. Serenity, the Princess of the Moon Kingdom, not Serena had written it. But how could that have happened. How could Serena have become Serenity and written this. It was true that their royal selves would occasional come to the surface. But it was so rare. And this entry must have been made prior to when Serena and he had learned of their true identities. Did Serena know what she had written?  
  
Darien was brought from his thoughts when someone touched his shoulder; causing for him to have – it were possible – jump from his skin. He jumped to a turning position and rounded on the person. Serena stood behind the couch giggle. Laughter and amusement etched over her beautiful features.  
  
"Geeze, Serena." Darien breathed.  
  
"Is it that good?" Serena asked looking to the floor where he notebook lay open. The laughter and amusement faded when she recognized what he had been reading. She walked around the couch; bent down and picked it.  
  
"I know I should not have read it without..." Darien was saying as he watched his girlfriend flicking through the pages. She ceased to flick the pages and handed him the notebook.  
  
"Read it." Serena said gesturing for him to take the notebook.  
  
Darien took it, his hand a bit shaky. He had expected her to yell him. To tell him that it wasn't polite to read a girl's secret thoughts. He had not expected her to tell him to read the notebook again. Darien looked down to find a poem. "Because you gave me your love. Never gave up." Darien read aloud. He looked up at Serena. She sat down on the couch and nodded her head. A gesture that told him she wanted him to continue to read what had been written.  
  
I waited a lifetime to find you,  
Than in a battle to save our kingdoms,  
We lost each other.  
  
Reborn in the future  
We met one another  
A friend of a friend were we  
  
Together in battle  
Side by side  
We fought  
The evil that had once threaten our kingdoms  
  
Somewhere along the lines  
we found a love forever forgotten  
And again before we could really tell each other  
We lost one another,  
  
But never have we truly lost our love  
  
Against our wells  
We became enemies  
  
I had thought that you had come back to me  
Alas there you had not  
Not the you I had come to love  
  
Than truly you started to remember me  
And for a third time,  
our love grow  
Ever stronger with each passing moment  
Call me stubborn for not believing you  
When you told me,  
"I don't love you."  
But it was kind of hard to forget you  
Because everywhere I went I saw you  
Everyday you tired to avoid me  
  
All because of a dream  
A Nightmare  
No a vision  
Of what the future might bring  
  
I told you before,  
And I meant what I said  
"I don't care what happens to me. Just as long as I can be with you"  
When all hope  
of every seeing you again  
was lost to me  
you apologized,  
Explaining all  
  
All because of a dream  
Nightmare  
No a vision  
Of what the future might bring  
  
You promised never to leave or hurt me again  
And I promised never to leave you ever  
  
We were brought to gather by fate and love  
And of course by a friend  
Sometimes I ask,  
"What did I do to deserve you?"  
Sometimes you ask,  
"What did I do to deserve you?"  
And the both of us answer the same,  
"You gave me your love."  
  
March 3, 2000  
Serena Usagi Tsukino - Chibi, 17  
1:14 PM  
  
Darien fell to his knees. Pulling Serena into his arms he kissed her. A deep and passionate kiss that expressed what he could never full say with three little words. "What was that for?" Serena asked in a dazed voice. He kissed her again and she kissed him back. Return the same passion and feelings. As she wrapped her arms around his neck and fell back against the couch she didn't care why.  
  
When they broke apart Darien asked "What did I do to deserve you?"  
  
"You gave me your love." Serena replied. "What did I do to deserve you?"  
  
"You never gave up on me." Darien replied. He pulled her to him and kissed her; feeling that a simple kiss could not express what he wanted her to know. 


End file.
